


Talk Dirty to Me

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clubs, Drabbles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bartender Lance didn't know what to expect when he met Shiro and Keith. He certainly wasn't expecting two of the hottest men he had ever laid eyes on to be interested in him of all people.Based of smut prompts from tumblr.





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a list of smut prompts on tumblr and was like "Mmm this would be perfect for ShKlance", so yeah this is just snippets/drabbles on how I would interpret these prompts.
> 
> I have NEVER written a 3-person relationship before, so this is new territory for me. This is also the first Voltron fic I have ever written.
> 
> No set length per chapter, but I'm hoping at least 500 words each?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:**   
>  _“I have a feeling I’m gonna get lucky tonight.”_

The booming music and pulsing lights of the club might deter others when they bartended, but for Lance McClain it did anything but that. At the age of twenty-three, Lance had learned to go with the flow of things in _Voltron_ , an establishment he had been working for going on two years. Lance quite enjoyed the everchanging range of music the club liked to offer and though the place had limited cocktails, any chance he got he would sway to the lyrics and move along with the lights, putting on a small show to the customers who took the time to chat with him as he whipped them up whatever they wanted. And if Lance flirted a little to maybe just earn a little bit in extra tips, welp it was no one’s business but his own.

Saturdays tended to be the club’s busiest day of the week and he always enjoyed being one of the lucky few to have Sundays off to rest up after a long week of work. Most of the time he would enjoy the day relaxing with his best friends Hunk and Pidge, who were his roommates ever since they had moved to Arizona five years prior for college.

He whistled to himself as he wiped down his bar, glad to know the night was almost over. Though tonight had been busy, he hadn’t caught the attention on anyone interesting, and his pockets surely felt it. He had even gone all out that night, despite the turnout. His light brown skin flourished under the blue and green lights, making the small amount of glitter he applied sparkle as the lights hit his skin just right. He had maned his short brown hair with just a little bit of gel and had also applied a little bit of eyeliner to help his ocean blue eyes pop more. He wore his favorite long-sleeved white shirt with the top buttons undone and had even worn his favorite pair of ripped blue jeans and white sneakers that Pidge had highlighted with black and light blue accents one time when they were in class and she had gotten bored listening to the teacher drone on about quantum physics.

A whistle in his direction made him pause his actions and he looked up, his eyes widening as he took in the two males leaning on the bar, both their arms folded and their attention on Lance.

The biggest of the males was huge and probably taller than Lance himself and had broad shoulders. He was clearly Japanese; his dark gray eyes were slanted slightly and had a winged look to them. He had most of the back of his black hair shaved and styled in an undercut and his bangs, centered in his forehead, were white and fell in between his eyes. This man was clearly the oldest of the two and must have seem some things in his life, considering the man had a long thin scar across the bridge of his nose and didn’t have a right arm, in its place a newly modified prosthetic that moved with the man with ease.

The smaller male was just as breathtaking as the larger man. He had pale skin marred by a scar on the left side of his face. His black hair was shaped into a mullet, which Lance would repetitively deny he found attractive on the male himself. His couldn’t tell if the man had blue-gray or violet eyes, either way they were the most attracting thing about the man, especially the way they slightly tilted and narrowed as he took in his surroundings. He was scrawnier than the man beside him, but Lance had a feeling that the man could still hold himself well in a fight and had no doubt he was beautiful doing it.

Both looked at Lance from head to toe as he had turned around when he had heard the whistle. From the raising of their brows and the smirks that made appeared on their faces, Lance just knew they had liked what they seen.

_Hmm, I have a feeling I’m gonna get lucky tonight._


End file.
